Caught
by smile1
Summary: RL(R-M hinting) CHAPTER 2's UP! She's too oblivious to see what's right in front of her; she doesn't want to see what's there, though Marty sees it all. She's caught, unsure of what she wants; he might be just what she needs or it might just be a game.
1. Caught

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** Well, this is my very first try at a Rory/Logan story. I apologize if anyone seems out of character or if I got things wrong.Please be so kind as to read the A/N at the bottom and thanks to _Alexia _for beta-ing.:-)

* * *

Caught

I'm breaking all my rules because of you...

The Yale newsroom wasn't known for its peace and quiet, although today there was no one around except for Rory Gilmore who sat solemnly at her desk, the rattling of the keys as her fingers flew across them the only sound she made. From outside, excited voices could be heard, voices that were brought on by the coldness that had the Yale students rubbing their hands together at a rapid pace and walking faster, leaving behind a trail of footsteps in the thick layer of snow that already covered the campus. They seemed in a hurry to go inside when she wanted nothing more then to go outside and walk through the freshly fallen snow; it made her feel like a little girl: giddy. Yet, she didn't move; instead, she just threw a wistful look out the window before looking back at the screen in front of her. She didn't sigh; she was halfway done. With a smile, she started to type, lightly touching the keys, hardly thinking about what she was typing.

When she was nearing one of her last paragraphs, the door of the newsroom opened. A pair of cautious footsteps followed and from the corner of her eyes, Rory saw someone walk by her desk. Lacking the time and will to advance into another fight with her curiosity, she glanced up. A frown took over her happy face as she watched Logan head for the desk directly across from her. He said nothing as he sat down. He didn't even so much as look at her. Taken slightly off guard, she returned to her article, missing the smile that crossed Logan's face. He looked at her, taking a quick detour before starting to type himself.

Minutes past in silence while Rory continued her typing, the frequent clicking of Logan's mouse trailing closely behind as he played some sort of card game, his short article abandoned after the very first minute. He often had trouble concentrating, though he did always try. His mind just never seemed to be at rest; he always had at least a few thoughts occupying his mind. Ironically enough, he got bored easily and when the door of the newsroom opened up once again, he was the first to notice and look up; he had a knack for it. He watched as a guy he vaguely remembered as Marty enter the room, looking out of place as soon as he set foot in the room. Logan also had a knack for judging people strictly on their exterior. It was also a flaw.

Rory's eyes left the screen as she caught Logan staring off into what she figured had to be space, nonetheless curious to what he might be looking at. She ran into Marty's face. ''Marty.'' Her smile turned into a meant grin. ''What are you doing here?''

Marty held up a brown paper bag. ''I brought hot chocolate...''

Rory's bottom lip involuntarily drooped. Marty kept quiet until he had closed the door behind him. ''I brought hot chocolate for me and coffee for you.'' He shook his head as her former smile returned to her face. ''You never give me enough time to finish my sentences.'' He crossed the short distance over to her desk and placed the bag down upon it. He turned around, in search of a chair, smiling when he heard the rustling of paper behind him.

''You know you're not supposed to be here, right?'' Rory commented, carefully lifting her coffee out of the bag.

''I know.''

''Just checking.'' She hungrily took a gulp of her coffee.

Marty grabbed a chair and rolled it over to her, laughing at her actions.

Rory bit her lip as soon as the coffee had passed her lips, the liquid still burning in her throat. Marty reached for his hot chocolate before letting himself fall into the chair. ''I didn't come at a bad time, did I?''

She shook her head. ''Of course not.''

''Good,'' he began, downing the first half of his hot chocolate before continuing, ''I don't want to bother you or anything.''

''You can never bother me, Marty.'' Rory set her coffee on the edge of her desk and glanced over her shoulder at him. ''You know that, right?''

''If you say so,'' he said, tentatively pushing her cup away from the edge after she had already turned her head away. He unconsciously ran his fingers across the rim of his cup while looking over at Rory. As she started to type, he moved his eyes over to the screen, quickly reading a few lines before looking away, smiling.

''I'm practically done,'' she murmured absent-mindedly.

''Take all the time you want,'' Marty said, placing his cup on her desk. ''I'll wait...''

''Thanks...five more minutes, I swear,'' she said, her eyes still glued to the screen in front of her.

Marty didn't respond; he didn't mind. He liked it better when she wasn't looking at him; it made him nervous. He sat in silence for a couple of seconds as he took a quick survey of the newsroom. ''Which one is Paris's desk?''

''I'm not telling you,'' Rory said with a smile.

''Why not? I'm just interested...''

''I'm not telling you because if I do, you'll just go through all of her files and mess them up simply to get to her,'' Rory explained.

''Well, yeah, but I won't just go through all of her files simply for the fun of it and for the sake of messing them up. I will go through them with the intention of finding out some sort of secret about her. Who knows, maybe she keeps a diary that no one knows about or maybe she has old grandpa porn stashed on her computer somewhere.''

Rory made a face, but said nothing as she kept on typing.

''Can I at least play a game on her computer?'' Marty asked.

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because you're only using that as a way to get on her computer and mess up her files,'' Rory pointed out.

''You see right through me,'' he mumbled. ''But can you blame me?''

''Nope.''

''Then help me.''

Rory grinned. ''Nope.''

Marty sighed and leaned back in his chair, his fingers now tapping against it.

''Marty,'' Rory said, while hitting the save key on her computer and turning in her chair to face him. ''Do you want to go outside?''

Marty shrugged. ''Only if you're sure you don't want to continue. I can wait...''

Rory shot him a look.

Marty nodded while getting up out of his chair. ''Yeah, let's go outside.''

Rory got up, grabbed her jacket, and started to put it on with one hand while holding her coffee to her lips with the other. Marty pocketed his hands and patiently waited, scanning the newsroom once more and coming across Logan for the second time.

''I almost forgot he was here,'' Marty remarked while nodding in the direction of Logan, keeping his voice down. ''He's even more scary when he's quiet. What do you think he's doing?''

''With my luck he's probably thinking of another prank to pull on me.''

''Right.'' His eyes trailed off to Logan one last time. ''Or he could just be meditating.''

''Yeah, I'm sure he needs his rest before going at me again.'' She smiled and tugged out one of Marty's hands. ''Come on.''

Marty didn't smile as Rory clasped his hand in hers and led him out of the newsroom, both purposely ignoring Logan Huntzberger, though both did so for different reasons.

-x-x-x-

Once outside, Rory let go of Marty's hand, feeling brave enough to scatter off on her own; there was no one outside. She pulled her coat tighter around her; she didn't like the cold, though she did like the snow that sometimes came with it. She twirled around to look at Marty, happy that she wasn't alone in this white winter wonderland. ''Isn't this one of the most amazing things you have ever seen?''

''Yeah...a guy eating fire couldn't top this.''

Rory's smile withered at his remark. ''You don't like it?''

Marty shrugged. ''I'm one of those people who worships the sun, but this is okay. I mean, you like it, right?''

Rory nodded, her smile restoring.

''Well, then that's all that counts,'' Marty said while returning her smile with one of his own.

She looked around the snow covered campus, unaware that Marty was following her example, wanting to see what she saw. When she looked back over at him, their eyes met. ''Marty?''

A crooked smile revealed itself to her. ''Yes, Rory?''

''Would you dance with me?''

''What?'' His eyes twinkled in surprise.

She shivered. It was the cold. ''Would you dance with me,'' she repeated.

''Sure.''

He approached her, meeting her halfway and respectfully placed his hand at the bottom of her back while taking one of her hands with the other. Their fingers entwined quickly, seeking out the warmth they knew the other would carry.

''You know this will probably seem ridiculous to all other people, right?'' he asked.

Rory nodded.

''And you know that there is no music and that it's snowing?''

Again Rory nodded.

''Just checking, though your sanity seems just like it was yesterday and the day before.''

''Just pretend,'' was Rory's simple comment.

''Right...so any kind of imaginary music that you want to hear in particular?''

Rory smiled and said nothing as she snuggled into Marty a bit more. They started to move, gently swaying to the music they had caught up in their heads, each to a different tune. The cold allowed Marty to pull her even closer, though Rory hardly noticed as she tried to take in everything at once.

As the snowflakes started to swirl and swivel to the ground at a quicker pace, Rory looked up at the sky, looking down when her hair already shimmered with the many flakes that had entangled themselves in it. She smiled at Marty before throwing her arms across his neck, letting him twirl her around in circles. As the campus spun and spun around her, her eyes involuntarily found the window to the newsroom, the same window she had been looking through only minutes ago. She saw Logan sitting at his desk and wondered if he was lonely?

''Are you ready for another spin?'' Marty asked, his voice softer and closer than it was before.

She nodded, her eyes leaving the window as Marty let go of her and spun her around. For a few seconds, she seemed caught in a snowstorm.

When she came to a halt she was smiling.

She turned around, expecting to come face to face with Marty, but found no one. ''Marty?'' she asked while twirling around once more in search of him.

''Marty!'' she yelled, spotting him heading back into the building. He didn't stop. He didn't even look back at her with those warm brown eyes of his as he walked away from her.

With a sigh, she let him go, her eyes traveling back over to the window of the newsroom. She stumbled backwards when she found Logan looking directly at her, unashamed at the fact that he was staring.

His eyes were an electrifying shade of brown.

She wanted to go after Marty, but found herself frozen.

She was caught.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please? :-) **So, I hope I got everything right and didn't mess up the characters too much.** I'm thinking of making this into a story, but I'm not sure because of the reasons above. It is another pairing I could write about so I'm still juggling with the idea, but I don't know if I could do it justice so comments would be helpful.**Anyway, thanks for reading and I don't know if there will be an update yet. :-) 


	2. My Starry Symphony

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original character. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** Okay, so this story got received with mixed feelings, something which I'm glad off since a story is writting for that purpose: to cause people to react. I liked the first chapter, though I did alter a few things. I'll get back to that in the A/N at the end so please be sure to check that out. Also, thanks to _Alexia _for beta-ing. :)

* * *

My Starry Symphony

What makes you different, makes you beautiful...

As Marty's footsteps faded, the ice cold silence reclaimed its throne, though Rory could still hear them chiming in her head. His leaving had been so sudden and his pace had been so quick, retreating without a single word, a warning of any kind. His footsteps became louder and louder as she watched him walk away again, able to catch a glimpse of his back before he disappeared out of sight.

The steady beats of her heart were drowned out, though she could still feel them, surging through her entire being as she slightly wavered, her hands shaking the most. Blood coursed through her, rosy cheeks the aftermath. She clenched and unclenched her hands. Her palms were sweaty; she was nervous.

Her baby blue's widened, shimmering with surprise, allowing Logan to read her. For a few seconds, she was as an open book: vulnerable, though she was too naive too notice.

Marty no longer noticed when it happened.

Her vision blurred and the lines of logic became invisible to her, unseen. For a few seconds, her canvas of sight painted itself a dark shade of brown, confusing her. She instantly thought of chocolate, the kind you snuggled up with on a day like this.

She shivered, blaming it on the weather as the wind took a hold of her loose locks and nipped at her face. Snowflakes clung to her lashes and her fingers felt like ice against her skin when she reached for her face, closing her eyes to swipe off the white powder. When her eyes reopened, Logan was no longer looking; he had gone back to playing cards, possibly having lost interest; he always did.

Nothing but a butterfly going from flower to flower, finding them beautiful until he had had enough.

Rory sighed. He wasn't a butterfly, though the thought had been beautiful - beautiful like the white winter wonderland she found herself in, though she knew that beauty never lasted forever; snow would eventually melt and bubbles would eventually break.

She moved away from the window, pulling back like he had. She crept across the campus, safely tucked away in her coat as she followed in Marty's footsteps.

She ended up in front of Marty's room, her hands tingling as she knocked. She was still cold.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing none other than Marty, tousled hair and all. The familiarity of it made her smile, a gesture he countered, though not knowing why. ''Hey, are you busy?'' The ludicrousness of the question sank in instantly, though none showed it.

Marty shook his head. ''Nope, I just popped some noodles in the microwave so I'm waiting for those.''

Rory nodded, waiting for him to invite her in, something that didn't seem to cross his mind. ''So,'' she started, wondering if he would catch the hint,'' can I come in?''

''Oh, yeah, sure.'' He moved aside, creating more than enough room for her to pass. ''Sorry, my mind's just on the noodles so...'' He waited for her to step inside before closing the door and facing her, his eyes questioning as they met hers, making Rory doubt which act he was pulling; their roles seemed to have switched.

Marty finally took care of the silence, although the awkwardness and confusion was still there. ''Hey, you want some noodles 'cause I can whip up another batch if you give me a few minutes.'' He passed her, not giving her the chance to answer.

''Marty.''

''Say four or five, though I have to disappoint you if you're craving anything else 'cause noodles is all I've got,'' he continued.

''Marty,'' Rory tried.

He turned around. ''I'm guessing you're not here for the noodles. Figures,'' he remarked while pocketing his hands. ''It didn't seem like a social call anyway.''

''Well, we can turn this into a social call after you've answered my question.''

''Is it a yes or no question?''

''Why did you just walk away like that?'' Rory asked, ignoring Marty's remark.

''Didn't think so.''

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him. ''Marty.''

He shrugged. ''I told you I didn't like the snow that much.''

''You're not being serious.''

Marty's hands slipped from his pockets. ''What I'm telling you is true, I don't think it can get more serious than the truth, do you?''

''Then give me another truth,'' Rory demanded.

A loud ping could be heard from the kitchen.

''My noodles are ready,'' Marty stated.

''Fine,'' Rory said, running a hand through her hair before letting her arms drop back down to her sides. ''I have to get back to the newsroom anyway; I have an article to read over.'' She bit her lip before going on. ''I guess I'll see you later.'' She moved for the door.

Marty sighed. ''I don't like him.'' Rory turned and looked at him. ''I don't like Logan; I don't trust him. Plus, he's a blond and I have issues with blonds; they give me nightmares involving Richie Rich and him running me over with a Rolls Royce.''

Rory smiled. ''How much money do you want to bet that Logan's former name was Richie Rich?''

Marty returned her smile. ''You might have something there. Oh, I know, do a background search on him and write an article about all of the dirt you dig up on him.''

''Spoken like a true reporter.''

Marty snorted. ''Hey, I'm more of a reporter than Logan; you told me yourself that he hardly ever bothers to make an appearance in the newsroom, let alone do actual work.''

''Hey,'' Rory began while putting up her hands defensively, ''you two have issues, I get that, but don't pull me into your little catfight with Huntzberger.''

''It's not a catfight,'' Marty defended. ''It's just...I don't like him, really don't like him and outside he kind of ruined the moment we were having.''

''Moment?''

''Right, I knew I should have used another word,'' he mumbled.

Rory chuckled. ''I think I know what you mean, I didn't like him looking, either. I mean, I don't like anyone looking at me, let alone him,'' she confessed.

He didn't pay too much attention to her words. ''Nice to know you're on my side.''

''I didn't know there were any sides,'' she commented.

''There aren't, but it's a friend thing...and we are friends, right?''

Rory threw him another smile. ''Of course.''

''And you and Logan are...'' Marty trailed off.

''Not even friends,'' Rory finished, responding quickly so she wouldn't have the time to doubt; there was no doubt. She didn't know anything about Logan except for small facts she had managed to gather over time, though he hadn't given her enough room to come across a lot.

''So you should probably get back to the newsroom, huh?''

Rory nodded, having only heard the last few words. ''Thanks for the coffee and the dance, of course.''

''Yeah, who can forget...''

They stood in silence for a few seconds until Marty said, ''I should get back to my noodles. I've already kept them waiting for too long.''

''Never stand in the way of a guy and his noodles, got it. I'm already gone,'' Rory said while reaching for the door.

She closed the door behind her just as Marty dropped himself on the couch. He had to remember to reheat his noodles later.

Meanwhile, Rory neared the newsroom, brushing off the thoughts that had crowded her mind during her walk over. She would have more than enough time to sort out her thoughts later. She pushed the door open with her hip while unbuttoning her coat. One side slid off her shoulder, though she didn't notice; instead, she strode over to her desk, guard up.

''You're not supposed to be here.''

Finn looked up, casually leaning against her desk.

''And you're not supposed to be so uptight, but we can't have everything now can we?'' Logan replied from his spot behind his desk, eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

She didn't meet his gaze as she sat down, opening her saved article under the pressure of two sets of eyes. She made it through half of her article. ''Do you mind?'' she asked, looking up at Finn who was simply the easiest to pick one since he was so close.

Finn shook his head. ''No, be my guest.''

Rory rolled her eyes while hitting the print button. ''You know for a foreigner you are really American.''

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Finn grinned, not making an attempt to move.

She didn't respond, not feeling comfortable enough; instead, she got up and reached for the freshly printed sheets of paper. She deposited them on Doyle's desk and headed for the door, expecting a remark or two, but receiving none.

As soon as she had left, Finn looked over at Logan. ''She seems like fun.''

Logan shrugged. ''She just needs to be loosened up a little.''

Finn's grin returned. ''You always see the best in people.''

Logan smiled while getting up. ''What can I say, I'm a giver.''

''Yeah, right, just like you give to this paper.''

''Ah, Finn, you underestimate me, where do you think the fun would be if I wasn't on this paper?''

''Certainly not in Mrs. Gilmore,'' Finn replied while following Logan out of the newsroom. ''Shouldn't we lock the door or something?'' he asked once they were out in the hall.

Logan threw his friend a mischievous look while closing the door behind him. ''Now where would the fun be in that?''

x-x-x-

Back in her room, Rory located her cell phone and sat down on the edge of her bed, bringing the phone to her ear to listen to the one message she had.

''Hey, sweets, it's me. I was hoping to talk to you, but sure enough I missed you. Oh, well, there's nothing I can do about that now so I hope you get this message in time. You know the annual winter ball my mom attends every year, well it seems that this year she's not only attending it, but she has also agreed to host it, gives her the chance to show off the cooking skills of her cook and the decorating skill of one of those professionally hired decorators...who does that for a living anyway? Seriously! Anyway, here's the plan since there's no money in the world that could get me to go to that ball alone. I was thinking you could spend the weekend here... I'll even let you bring all of your books and homework. Don't bother bringing a dress 'cause my mom has this 'thou shall not wear the same dress more than once' policy. We'll just go shopping tomorrow and pick us up a couple of dresses, okay? I'll see you soon...or later, depending on when you get this message, it could even be a surprise, who knows? Love ya.''

Rory smiled; she was going home for the weekend.

x-x-x-

It was dark when Rory stepped outside and started across the campus, staining the crisp sheet of snow with her footsteps. She walked as fast as her feet would take her while keeping her eyes on the ground, the white of the snow being one of the only shades she could distinguish. She wasn't a fan of darkness, never had been; she always tried to avoid it, close her curtains and pretend that behind them the sun still shone, a lie for her own sake. She kept watch on the ground so she wouldn't get the chance to see what wasn't there.

She should have looked up; she would have seen him if she had.

He seemed just as lost as he approached her, each step bringing him closer and closer without noticing.

He walked without seeing, too.

They met each other halfway and collided, both shook out of their thoughts. She stumbled backwards while he stumbled forwards, gently taking a hold of her arm before she cold get too far. ''Watch it, Ace,'' he said, putting the blame on her just to get a reaction.

Their eyes set on each other, though hers slipped when he pulled her closer, her messenger bag caught between them. ''Logan,'' she began, trying to calculate if it was too close for people who didn't even consider each other as friends, ''sorry, I didn't see you.''

''Seems like you're not seeing me a lot today.'' He allowed her to pull her hand back. She reached for the strap of her bag with both hands, not responding. ''Where are you off to?'' he continued, picking up where he didn't leave off.

He hadn't expected her to answer.

Rory took a step back, searching for something behind the small talk, anything; she didn't trust him, either. ''Home,'' she replied. ''I'm going home for the weekend. My mom's picking me up,'' she added.

Logan nodded, smiling as her eyes momentarily met his. ''Then you should better be going.'' He moved aside. ''We don't want to keep your mom waiting now would we?''

''Yeah, I'll see you later,'' Rory said while passing him.

''Later, Ace,'' were his final words as he watched her walk off.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please-) **Okay, so the alterations I made... I corrected a line near the end (the biggest mistake I made) and Logan's eyes are now officialy brown. Also, I erased the _Starbucks_ in the first chapter and changed one of the paragraphs of the dancing scene. Thanks to the people who pointed all of that stuff out; I appreciate it. :)

And, Rory asking Marty to dance might have been OOC, but I feel that she has grown to trust Marty enough to do something spontaneous like that; it shows that she feels comfortable around him and don't forget, she loved the snow and no one but Marty was around to see. However, if the characters are OOC, try to accept that 'cause I tend to change them a little here and there. And, Logan's character is a hard one to write, but I've been watching episode so I hope that that'll improve.

Oh, last thing, I also updated my Trory _Torn _and Lit (shock) _Homeboy _so if you have the time. -) Thanks :)


End file.
